The Wedding Date
by Melissande
Summary: Jeff and Trish are getting married. Well Trish doesnt want her best friend, Amy, to be dateless, so she sets her up on a blind date. But Jeff tells Amy so she finds an unlikely person to be her date. Does this unlikely date lead to more?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: Sticking with PG-13 for now for the heck of it

Distribution: Wow if you want it. I'd just like to know.

Characters: Lita, Trish/Jeff, others

Summary: Jeff and Trish are finally getting married. Trish decides Amy needs a date, but to thwart her Jeff tells Amy who gets someone unexpected to be her date. Could that lead to more?

The Wedding Date

"Why again are you having your wedding in Asheville?"

"Well it's pretty and it's my wedding so yeah. And hey it's in North Carolina and not Canada so you should not have much trouble getting there."

"Trish I live on the coast. Asheville is in the western corner of the state in the mountains."

"So?"

"Never mind. So where is everyone staying again?"

"Umm. At this place on the estate called the Inn on Biltmore Estate or something like that. I can't remember off the top of my head."

"So let me get this straight. The majority of the WWE roster will be staying at this one hotel in the mountains of North Carolina away from all major airports?"

"Yup."  
"Wow, some people are gonna die."

"Why?"

"Never mind. Did you invite Hunter?"

"Yes, why?"

"Did you invite Stephanie?"

"Yeah."

"Can I take pictures?"

"Amy. So ya gotta date?"

"Trish. We've been over this; you are not setting me up with anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Trish!"

"Sorry. You know I love you and just want you to be happy. Right?"

"Yes Trish. Now I have to finish packing. I'll see ya soon okay?"

"Okay. Bye Ames. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Oh Amy, you just wait; he's perfect for you and if not he's perfect for using to get the real man who is perfect for you. You won't know what hit you!

I can't believe she is going to set me up with someone, again! Amy thought as she continued to pack. I mean dang I have only been single for a year or so. Oh my God! I hate to admit it but she's right; I need a date. I mean I haven't dated anyone seriously since Chris and I broke up. But that's alright; isn't it? I mean I had the flirting with Jason and the fling with Adam. Damn it Trish, she thought, I was perfectly content being alone, no I **AM.** I don't need a man. She let a breathe out. You know she is going to see you up on a blind date, right? She asked herself.

Well she'd just have to find someone to be her date then. That'd show Trish!

Jeff Hardy walked into his hotel room in Asheville, NC, to find his girlfriend on the phone, still.

"Honey," he said in his lazy southern drawl, "what are you doing? I though you and Ames were done talking for today."

He had walked in just as she was finishing up her phone call; as she hung up she looked up at him.

"We did, that wasn't Amy. It was Amy's date."

"Trish, sweetheart, what are you doing? I thought you learned your lesson with the whole Tyson and Dawn incident. I thought you promised you would never do this again."

"I know, but well, I just want her to be happy. And I only set Tyson and Dawn up to get Rey and Victoria to come to their senses and it worked. Thank you. I mean Rey and Dawn are married and expecting a baby. And well Tyson and Vicki are whatever they are."

"Yeah, but, it cost almost two thousand dollars to fix all the stuff that got broken when the guys got into their fight."

"A minor detail; it all worked out."

"Whatever babe. But umm may I ask who her date is?"

"Well ya see….ummm…."

"Trish?"

"Her date is….."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Distribution: If you want it wow.

Author: Mel

Notes: Hmm, well hopefully this will just be a light fun fic. Thanks to everyone who

Reviewed. Now everyone else please do the same!

Summary: Maybe you will get to find out who the date is in this one?

The Wedding Date Chapter Two

"Well you see it's….umm…"

"Trish."

"The reason I set her up with this person is because well I want her to make Chris jealous since he was a prick to her when they broke up and well she deserves to be happy. And you know I love her like a sister, right? So well umm I set her up on a date with Dave."  
"…"

"You heard me. Jeff? Are you okay?"  
"Umm…why would you do something like that? I mean no offense darlin' but Dave really isn't Amy's type and I don't know maybe his girlfriend wouldn't like it."

"I know, but opposites attract and he and Lilian aren't really dating."

"Why did you set them up if you know they aren't "right" for one another?"

All she did was smile. Men, she thought.

Her smile grew wider as she heard her future husband making a phone call a few hours later.

"Hey Amy," Jeff said into his cell phone.

"Hi," the redhead replied. "What do you want? Did Trish forget to tell me something?"  
"No, umm, but it does concern Trish."

Oh no, she thought. "What about Trish? Did Steph find out she invited Hunter and threaten to fire or kill her?"

"No, but that's gonna be fun. Bring your camera. But to the point, Trish set you up on a date."  
"Oh great. I'm scared. Who?"  
"DaveBatista." He said very quickly.

"WHAT? Dave as in Dave "Dating Lilian Garcia" Batista?"  
"Yeah."  
"What is she thinking? Does she want Lil to kill me? She might be small but she can be vicious. Did you see what she did to the girl who hit on Dave at a night club one night? It took me and Vic to get her off the poor drunk girl."  
"Yeah I know. So that's why I am calling; I wanted to warn you. And I figured I could help you come up with a plan."

"Thanks and now you can help me."  
"Okay. How?"  
"I need a date."

"Well sorry, but I can't be your date, 'cause I have this wedding and I'm the groom, so yeah."  
"I didn't mean you, you idiot! Who is coming to the wedding that doesn't have a date?"  
"Ohh, okay. Umm, let me think…John Cena, Eugene, William Regal, Bubba Ray, D-Von, and Randy Orton."  
"Great choice. Well hell no to William, he annoys the crap out of me. Eugene is sweet, but eh. I love Bubba and D-Von, but not my type. Cena I don't know very well. So I guess I am coming alone and I am going to tell Steph that Hunter will be there and then we can kill your fiancée."

"Ames, you forgot Randy. And no you are not telling Steph, because I need pictures of her face when she sees him. And you aren't gonna kill my girl. I like her a lot; what am I sayin'? I love her."

She stopped thinking of ways to kill Trish for a second and thought about the possibility of Randy Orton as her date. It wasn't that bad of a prospect. She had forgotten about him in her homicidal mania. Would he work? Lilian wouldn't be mad at her and Randy was hot. He didn't have a girlfriend. All the girls would be jealous and he really wasn't that bad to be around, when he wasn't being arrogant. It's not like it would be a real date. And it would make Chris jealous, Adam, too. That would be kind of fun. Not that it really mattered, right?

"Okay. I'll ask Randy."

"Are you sure Amy? You don't have too. There is nothing wrong in coming alone. You could just tell Trish that I told you and that you want her to butt out. Of course then you would have a date, me, cause she would call of the wedding then and I would die alone. But not to pressure you or anything."  
"Sure. Aren't you really Jewish or something? You're really good at dishing out the guilt. Nah. I think it will be fun. Besides Randy is really hot and all the girls will be jealous. Also I might be able to get him to help me play a trick on Trish."  
"Don't do that. You just call Randy and leave it at that. Okay? I gotta go babe. Love ya. See ya soon."  
"Bye."

Trish almost jumped in her excitement. Her plan was falling into place so easily. This was going to be a piece of cake. Now to work on Steph and Hunter, those two needed a lot of help. And Trish Stratus was just the person to help. She got a great idea, maybe I should quite wrestling and open up a match making agency. Wouldn't that be something? She smiled semi-evilly as she walked back in the room after her shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am poor….I own nothing other than the idea of the story and a few cds. Vinnie Mac owns all.

Distribution: I'm impressed if ya want it.

Rating: PG-13 for safety

Summary: Trish and Jeff are getting married and she sets up Amy on a date.

Author: Mel

The Wedding Date

Chapter 3

After hanging up with Jeff, Amy decided to go to bed. She had a long drive tomorrow to get to Asheville especially since she had to head to Charlotte to pick up Stephanie and Stacy. It was going to be hard to see Steph and not spill the beans about Hunter coming, but she would keep her mouth shut in the desire to find out the reactions of both parties with a camera handy. She could give Randy a call in the morning, hopefully he would agree otherwise she had to face Lilian and that was not high on her proprieties list in life.

Just as she was about to get into bed her phone rang.

"Geez, Trish…what now?" She said in an annoyed voice. But the voice on the other line was clearly not Trish.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you; I'll just call you later."  
Just as the other person was about to hang up, Amy found her voice.

"No, umm, don't do that. I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." She heard the smile in his voice as he replied, "Obviously, so do you know who this is?"

"Yeah. So umm how did you get my number, I mean we aren't exactly friends."

"Well actually Steph gave it to me via Stacy. I wanted to ask you something."  
"Okay."

"Well, I know you're going to Trish, and…I mean I know you are obviously going to be in Trish's wedding and a….well…ummm"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…?"  
"Yes?"

"Wouldyoubemydate?"  
"Huh? Could you repeat that more slowly please?"

"I was wondering…would you…be my date to the wedding?"  
"Before I answer...were you asked or pressured into asking me out?"

"Valid question. And yes hints have been dropped but no. Umm, I have like you fro a long time, but well, you and Chris were dating. I didn't think I had a chance, but yeah. So will you?"

She thought for a few minutes this certainly made her life easier.

"Yes, Randy, I will be your date."

"Awesome. I knew you'd be unable to resist the charms of the Legend Killer."

"Sure, yeah, that's it."

She could hear the smile in his voice when he answered.

"Oh come on you know it is. I am irresistible, no one can say no to this."

"Yeah, sure, so when will you be arriving? Maybe we can hang out some, get to know each other better."

"Umm, well I may I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Go for it."

"Well I am arriving on the same plane as Steph and Stacy and I was wondering…"

"Could I also give you a ride?" She finished for him.

"Yes."  
"I guess. I am driving a big SUV, so one more person is cool."  
"Thank you. I'll make it worth you're while."

She smiled to herself, "I'm sure you will."  
"Of course I will, baby. Don't you know my other name? Lady Killer?"  
"Sure Well I hate to cut this short but I need to go to sleep. I will see you tomorrow. Bye."  
"Bye."

They both hung up and Amy went to bed thinking of tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own the idea and that's about it.

Distribution: Wow if ya want it, and if ya do…just ask.

Rating: PG-13 for some minor language and adult subject matter (yeah right)

Summary: Trish and Jeff are gettin' hitched. Trish sets Amy up on a date; she finds out, etc. If you need to know more by now, go read the first chapter.

Author: Mel

The Wedding Date

Chapter Four

Amy awoke early the next morning so she could arrive at the airport and pick up her friends, whom she was ferrying to Asheville for Trish and Jeff's wedding. She was very glad she had a large SUV, good lord knew how much Stacy and Stephanie loved their luggage, and so much they couldn't leave one piece behind. She hoped Randy's pretty boy tendencies didn't come along with extra luggage as well. She arrived just as her cell phone was ringing, but after checking the caller id it was not the person she was expecting.

"Hello?"  
"Hi gorgeous."  
"Hello, is there something I can do for you?"

"Well, yes, I am doing well, and no I don't know how you are. I am sure it is well." The voice continued to speak.

"Chris what do you want?"  
"Well, I was wondering…"  
"Yes?"

"Could I bum a ride from you to Asheville? Pretty pretty please? I'll be a good boy I promise. I won't touch your hair, face, or the radio turner. I promise."

She thought a moment, hmm; this could be fun….me, Randy, Stacy, Steph and Chris?

"I guess, but you do realize I am driving other people as well don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am. I know Stacy and Stephanie. One of them can drive while we have sex in the back seat."  
"Chris, gross. You're an idiot. And why would I want to have sex with you? You broke up with me remember?"  
"I did no such thing. And who says we have to date to have sex? Could just be relivin' a good time?"

"Chris shut up. I am not having sex with you and I love Stace and Steph, but trust neither one with my car, thanks. And besides we are driving someone else as well."  
"Really who? Is it Hunter? Please say it's Hunter. I want to video tape if it is."  
"No Chris it's not and jeez act you're age."

"Fine, mother. Who are we givin' a lift to?"  
"RandyOrton."

"What? That ass clown?"

"Yes. Now shut up."  
"Are you at the airport?"

"Yes, well I'll meet up with you guys out front. Okay?"  
Yeah this was going to be fun, fun if she drove off the mountain side up to Asheville. She might threaten to do just that to keep them in line.

Fifteen minutes later…

Amy had parked in the loading zone to await her friends; she was about ready to leave them when she spotted a tall blonde heading her way followed by a brunette, both with worried looks on their faces. She, too, became worried just as she was about to get out she saw the reason fro their looks.

Chris Irvine was being walked out by a security guard. His appearance was disheveled; his hair was out of place and it looked like he was developing a fat lip. He and the first guard were followed by a second guard escorting a cocky looking young Legend Killer. The Legend Killer's appearance was even more smug than usual. She easily figured out what happened and got out walking past the two women, heading straight for the men.

She looked from Chris to Randy to the guards and said, "I can handle this boys." The guards looked at the easily recognizable WWE diva to the WWE superstars to each other. They shrugged their shoulders and released the two men and walked off.

Chris spoke first.

"Ames, sweetheart, I can…hey…ouch…that hurts!"

She had grabbed a hold of the Canadian's left ear causing Randy to wink and laugh at the man's predicament, but soon found himself in the same position as the red head's other hand clamped down on his right ear.

"Hey baby I know you like it kinky, but don't damage the merchandise."  
Both men shut up as she pulled harder and both were bent over towards her.

"I will only say this once, so listen up. You two ass clowns better behave or you get to hike to Asheville and trust me boys neither one of you is in good enough shape to deal with that hike. Now children do you both understand Mother?"

Both men nodded yes. She let go. Stacy and Stephanie's laughs could be heard. Amy finally acknowledged them by walking over and hugging them.

"How are you both?"  
"Good except tryin' to keep frick and frack in line," Stephanie said.

"Yeah, once we found each other in the airport all they did was bicker like an ole married couple," Stacy continued.

"Well they will pay if they don't behave, now let's get loaded and get on the road."

Everyone grew quiet as they loaded the SUV up, it was peaceful until…

"Shot gun!" Someone yelled.

"Hey no fair. Why do you get shot gun? Why are you even here?"  
"Cause I'm irresistible and I would like to speak to…"

Before the sentence could be finished Amy yelled "get in the damn car or I'm leavin' ya!"

She got in the front and Randy got in the other front side, leaving Stacy, Stephanie, and Chris to get in the back. Once everyone was inside Randy turned back to look at Chris, who was seated in between Stacy and Stephanie, and stuck out his tongue.

Chris smirked and said, "Don't stick it out unless you plan on using it."

The Legend Killer got a look of disgust on his face until his face shown like a light bulb went on in his head.

He turned back to Chris and said, "Well gross man, but I always knew there was something off about you. And now I know what it is. You are gay, man. I mean it's cool I got to share in the moment you can out of the closet, just didn't think it would be for me. Sorry man. I am a 100 percent ladies man."

Chris looked pissed, he reached forward toward Randy saying, "You little ass monkey pansy. If anyone's gay it's you. I am gonna kill you!"

Amy had had enough. She slammed on the brakes causing Y2J to hit his head on the light.

"Ouch!"

"Would you morons shut the hell up?"

It grew very quiet and remained that way all the way to Asheville.


	5. Chapter 5

The Wedding Date

Chapter Five

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I own nothing, although Cena and Randy would be nice to own.

Distribution: Ask and I might let ya have it.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Jeff and Trish are getting married and well Trish has the brilliant idea to set Amy up on a date!

Author Note: Thanks to all who have reviewed and encouraged me. I know it's been awhile, but I lost my muse for a while and well other things such as school took priority. But this chapter is dedicated to Kristi…you rock!

Also this chapter sucks in my opinion. There is not much action because well you have to have transition and well this is it. Hope you enjoy anyway.

The two and a half hour drive from Charlotte to the hotel in Asheville was peaceful and quiet.

Amy and Randy had gotten to know one another fairly well. They could now say with out lying that they were friends. Despite being co-workers for several years, neither had ever bothered to get to know the other.

Now though they had had the chance to learn about one another because the occupants of the back seat (Chris Irvine, Stephanie McMahon and Stacy Keibler) were all sound asleep. They had been asleep within thirty minutes of leaving the airport.

Stacy's head was resting on Chris' right shoulder, while his head was resting on Stephanie McMahon's. Stephanie in turn had her head lying on top of Chris'. You could almost say they looked like angels, but you had to over look some things. Stephanie's mouth was hanging open, Chris was snoring, and Stacy was drooling. Amy and Randy shared several evil grins as Randy occasionally turned around to take pictures of all three that of course would later be used for blackmail purposes.

Amy was grateful for Chris being asleep because she had been given a chance to get to know Randy better and well the more she learned the more she liked him. Chris would have been hovering like a mother hen or a dog marking his territory.

She found herself smiling over at the Legend Killer as the car finally came to a halt in front of the hotel, the Inn at Biltmore Estate, where Trish Stratus would become Jeff Hardy's wife.

Amy looked over at Randy who was looking out the window at the scenery that the mountains fo western North Carolina provided.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I can understand why Trish wanted to get married here."

Randy nodded and turned to look at Amy, before he could speak though a voice came from the backseat letting them know that the occupants were awake.

"Well, well, should we leave you two _love birds_ alone?" Came the not to pleased voice of Chris Irvine.

Amy turned to look at the blonde Canadian who was now awake.

"You know Chris you look just so cute when you're asleep. It's such a shame that doesn't transfer over to when you're awake. You know Randy those pictures will be so much fun to leak to the internet. I can't wait to see the message boards when they get wind of the fact that Chris Jericho, the King of the World, the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla snores!"

Randy burst out laughing at the look on Chris's face.

"What is whittle Chrissy wissy cranky? Did you not get enough sleep princess?" Randy taunted.

Amy couldn't help but laugh this time. Stephanie and Stacy were both just coming back to life as Randy finished his taunt.

Before Chris could reply though, Stephanie replied.

"You know guys the way you fight could lead someone to believe you two were a couple. Hmm wonder how these "hicks" would take that?"

Amy took offense to Stephanie's way of describing her fellow North Carolina residents.

"You know what guys why don't we get out so we can get settled in. I am sure Trish is already looking for us."  
Everyone noticed the change in Amy's tone, but chose to ignore it.

Randy though leaned over and touched her nose to distract her.

She was grateful and to make Chris even more annoyed because she knew he was watching still from the middle of the back seat, Amy stuck out her tongue and licked his finger.

Chris groaned from the backseat and as soon as Stacy opened the door exited.

Randy smiled at Amy.

"Thanks for the ride," he said, "it was fun getting to know you better. Who knew we had so much in common?"

They both exited and Amy was about to answer when they heard a voice from behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

There was no mistaking the screech of Stephanie McMahon's voice when she was mad about something.

Both turned to see the Billion Dollar Princess staring at the man known as the Game with at look of disgust on her face.

I know it's short but hey its an update. So read and review and maybe I'll update sooner!


	6. Chapter 6

The Wedding Date

Author: Mel

Disclaimer; They're not mine okay?

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Umm so it's been awhile? I guess? Oh well. Umm sorry. Hopefully I can find my muse for this story again and finish it.

Pairings: Jeff/Trish, Lita/Randy, mentions of Dawn/Rey, Victoria/Tyson, Lilian/Dave, past Chris Irvine/Lita, possible Chris/Stacy

Chapter Six

"Oh shit, anybody got a camera?" Chris Irvine whispered from his place behind Stacy Keibler, who had come to rest against the man in fear of the explosion that was about to become Stephanie McMahon.

Lita looked at Randy.

"Did you know he was gonna be here before us?"

Randy smirked. "Maybe."

"Well you could have warned me. I wanted to have my camera ready."

Randy's smirk grew larger.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you okay?"

"Sure."

"Oh puhleaze would you two shut up, you're ruining the floor show for me!"

"Shut up Irvine, or I'm gonna find a lake to throw you in."

"Whatever pretty boy!"

"Would all of you shut up, we're missing the show!"

Stacy said.

While the foursome had been bickering, the floor show began.

Hunter Helmsley was standing in the entrance of the hotel. He had arrived a few hours before and had unpacked. His plan had been to get the lay of the land and perhaps find some companionship, but instead fate had different plans for him, plans that included running into his ex, a woman he only saw when necessary.

"Well hello Stephanie. I'm here for a wedding. I take it the same one as you."

"Yes! But why are you here? I told Trish not to invite you!"

"Well sorry sweetheart, but Trish is one of my friends too, so it's only right that I am at her wedding."

"Well, if you're here, then I'm leaving."

Stephanie turned on her foot to begin making her way back towards Lita's car.

"Oh no you don't Steph. You are in no way taking my car!" Lita said holding up her hands as Stephanie made a bee line for her.

"Here take these." She said to Randy as she handed him her car keys, while keeping one eye on the body of Stephanie.

"What do you want me to do with them?"

"Hide them!"

"Okay." He said as he looked around for a place to quickly hide the keys, but as Stephanie got closer and he began to run out of time, he quickly plunged them into his pants, then his underwear.

"Oh hell no Junior. You did not just put her keys in your underwear."

"Maybe, maybe not. You wanna look for 'em?"

Chris scrunched up his nose. "No, you pansy killer! And you called me gay, I think you are."

"Whatever."

"Would you two shut up!" Stephanie said as she got closer, invading Lita's personal space and pushing her backwards into Randy.

"Lita, give me those keys. I am leaving!"

"Listen Steph, you're upset and well I love my car."

"Are you saying I have to stay here with him, because you love your car?"

"Would you hurt me if I said yes?"

"Damn you!" Stephanie said as she pushed Lita slightly, causing her to fall into Randy, who would have caught her if he hadn't lost his footing at that moment, falling backwards on the pavement, Lita following.

Stephanie brought her hand up to cover her mouth, Chris moved to try and save Lita, only to find himself tripping over Stacy's long and falling to the ground.

"Damn it Stacy. Move your freakishly long legs."

Stacy's brow furrowed as she took offense to Chris' remark, leaning out to kick at his fallen body.

"Ouch!"

Stephanie almost burst out laughing at the sight of Chris getting kicked by Stacy. Then she once more turned her attention to Lita, who was laying on top of one Randy Orton.

"Ouch. What the hell is that poking me?"

That remark earned everyone else's attention as well.

"Would you believe me if I said…"

"Oh shut up! I don't' want to hear this!" Chris said.

"What, jealous your ex has found someone more worthy of her then you Chris?"

Hunter said. He was friends with Chris but best friends with Randy, so of course he had to defend his friend.

"From what I hear Randy's about what three or is it four times bigger than you?" Hunter smirked at the look that crossed the King of Rock and Rolla's face.

"What Hunter, you been inspecting them both?" Stephanie said turning to the man with a smirk at his red face.

"While everyone is distracted what is that poking me?" Lita whispered.

"Your keys."

"Oh."

Lita said as she was helped up from Randy by a rather angry looking Chris, who was rubbing at his head and his shin.

"Lita, I'm sorry," Stephanie said turning to her friend, trying to ignore the presence of Hunter.

"It's okay. But Hunter has a point he is Trish's friend too."

"Yeah, but does he have to be here?"

"Princess, I'm staying deal with it."

"I don't' want to! Not after what you did to me!"

"What? I didn't' do anything that bad."

"You didn't do anything that bad?"

"No."

"Hunter, you flushed my fish down the toilet."

"So?"

"It wasn't dead yet and this is after you embarrassed me on national television."

"What? So I didn't read the tag on your shirt. It's not my fault it was made out of material that shrank in hot water."

"Hunter I was wearing the shirt during a match. It ripped off and then my bra came off. I flashed half the known world."

"I apologized."

"Well that's not good enough."

Randy who had finally risen from the pavement, looking down at Lita, who was watching the exchange like it was a tennis match, and whispered in her ear.

"Wait they broke up because he killed her fish and can't wash clothes?"

"Yeah."

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah well when has anything ever made sense with a McMahon and well you know Hunter."

"True, but to break off the engagement over that?"

"Yeah and then Steph refused to see him for weeks, sent back his ring, cleared out her clothes."

"Aww."

"Then she got mad when she saw him with another woman, she walked up to him, told him off, then threw water on both of them."

"Oh hell no."

"Yeah, but the woman was Hunter's sister. Hunter got really mad at Stephanie. They haven't really seen or talked in three months."

"Damn. No wonder he gets pissy when anyone mentions her name."

"Yeah."

"I apologized, Stephanie. I can't do much more than that."

"Whatever." The brunette said as she walked past Hunter and into the hotel, leaving everyone in the parking lot to stare.

Hunter just shook his head and walked off in the other direction.

"Well that wasn't' as exciting as I thought it would be." Stacy said.

"Yeah. No fireworks, no need to call an ambulance. I must say I'm disappointed. I wanted some blood shed."

Everyone stared at Chris.

"What?"

"Nothing Chris, Nothing at all."

"Whatever."

"So why don't we all get our stuff and check in?"

"Sounds like a good idea, good job for suggesting it Randy."

Orton smirked at the praise from Lita and the look on Chris's face as he walked around and began to help unload the luggage so everyone could settle in and begin the weekend.


End file.
